Wraith
History Wraith: ???? - Present I'm not exactly sure when this guy started operating. There are reports suggesting he's been around since as early as the start of the 1900's and quite possibly even earlier than that. What we know is that he may have been a member of the League of Assassins who became known by the name Al Khial or "The Wraith". There are accounts that suggest, despite his unwavering loyalty to the Demon's Head, that events transpired which resulted in him losing favor with Ra's and being permanently exiled from the League sometime between the 1950's and 1980's. Even today, he is one of a few individuals who have managed to remain relatively unknown to government agencies around the world as he has little in the way of a cyber footprint, those aware of his existence know not to make the mistake of crossing him. Since leaving the League, he seems to have been responsible for destabilizing countries and dismantling business empires. History and mystery aside, let's talk facts. He is extremely well-trained and one of the most dangerous combatants the League have ever produced. Among the criminal underworld, Wraith has reported ties to a mysterious occult organization known only as the Cadre of the Immortal and Wraith himself has some form of occult based abilities. He is also said to have done consultation work for organizations like Shadowspire in their formative years, been hired by groups ranging from the Cult of Kobra to the Falcone Crime Family, as well as being a known associate of HIVE since leaving the League, and for a brief time he operated as an agent of the Light. It's only been in recent years that he's started popping up around the globe more often and it seems he's wasting no time getting back to his old assassin ways. In 2016, he attempted to kill a U.S. Senator in Star City and was stopped by the hero Cerberus. This seems to have caused a rivalry between the two as Cerberus has now had four encounters with Wraith. New reports from ARGUS and Interpol suggest Wraith is now traveling around the globe looking for unique individuals to recruit into the ranks of the Cadre of the Immortal.Oracle Files: Wraith Threat Assessment Resources * Immortality: The exact limits or nature of Wraith's longevity have yet to be discovered. * League of Assassin Training: Trained by the League of Assassins in the early 1900s, Wraith is likely to be considered a truly skilled warrior, martial artist, marksman, archer, and skilled in the use of poisons and other arts of murder. Likewise, Wraith has demonstrated himself to be a master of stealth, infiltration (including lock picking), and explosives. * Tracking: A truly capable tracker and survivalist, Wraith has shown himself fully capable to live in a variety of environments with little to no supplies. If compromised, he often will flee deep into the wilderness to disappear where few others can follow. This tactic is how he earned the League name 'The Wraith' after fleeing into a Turkish forest where he survived for months afterward, killing off all those who entered the forest looking for him, earning him the name 'Wraith of Belgrad Forest'. * Peak Physical Conditioning: If he is not enhanced through some sort of cybernetic, mystical, or metahuman means then the Wraith is a highly capable physical specimen. * Ikon Armor: The Ikon Suit is a gravity sheath, a point defense system which creates a gravitational tidal effect: the greater the surface area, the weaker the defense shield. The suit is virtually impenetrable against anything around the size of a human fist. It is controlled by gestures — along with the EEG (Electroencephalography) leads in the helmet. By overclocking the system, one can create dimensional distortions which allow the wearer to slip in and out of this dimensional frequency, allowing them intangibility and short distance teleportation. The suit also has a sophisticated A.I. programmed into it. This suit was originally designed by David Isherwood, an engineer at LuthorCorp. The suit went missing in 2015. It was believed to have been stolen by Deathstroke but we now believe that Wraith was responsible for not only the theft of the armor but also the murder of Dr. Isherwood. * Nth Metal Bodysuit: In order to keep his mass stable while using the dimensional shifting properties of the Ikon Armor, Wraith seems to have had a suit fashioned with a weave which incorporates Nth Metal, Promethium, and some other unknown components. This suit provides no physical protection (at least anymore than a typical piece of clothing made of, say, leather) but it can have some interesting effects due to the transdimensional stability properties of Nth Metal. * Enchanted Adamantine Sword: Wraith seems to call this weapon his "Godkiller". The weapon seems able to hurt most beings due to a mystical enchantment. Weaknesses * Chink in the Armor: Hacking: The Ikon suit has a major drawback: the suit's programming can be manipulated by anyone with the master programming codes. * Chink in the Armor: Inertron: Another fault point of the Ikon is it's Gravity Sheathe can be disrupted and penetrated by Inertron, a heat and light absorbent material that has anti-gravity properties which easily enable it to penetrate it's point defense shield. * Chink in the Armor: Power Concerns: Yet another flaw in the Ikon suit is that overclocking the system to intentionally cause its unstable dimensional shifting abilities can cause serious physical damage to the wearer. To combat this, Wraith wears a bodysuit with a special Nth metal weave that stabilizes his personal dimensional stability. However, the same Nth metal that protects him also makes his dimensional bubble more unstable as Nth metal resists dimensional shifting and therefore Wraith's dimensional shifting has a drastically reduced period of operation. If one could cause him to have to keep the dimensional shift up for too long, it could drain the battery and leave his suit with little to no power remaining which would severely limit his more incredible capabilities.Deluxe Oracle File: Wraith Trivia and Notes Trivia * He is the captain of the Brujeria. Notes * Wraith is an original character created by Alexander514. * In the comics David Isherwood is Doctor Ikon. The suit being stolen by Deathstroke is a nod to him appearing in Deathstroke, Vol. 4. * His sword might be a nod to the Godkiller sword wielded by Deathstroke. Links and References * Appearances of Wraith * Character Gallery: Wraith Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Alexander514/Creator Category:Villains Category:Cadre Members Category:Immortality Category:Identity Unknown Category:Mercenaries Category:Assassins Category:Male Characters Category:Peak Human Condition Category:Tracking Category:Height 6' 3" Category:27th Reality